


merry christmas, darling

by varchiedreams



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varchiedreams/pseuds/varchiedreams
Summary: Veronica is seemingly alone during the Christmas holidays. What she doesn't know, however, is that Archie has a surprise up his sleeve. He's sneaky like that...
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	merry christmas, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alluringdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringdreams/gifts).



The tree is sparkling, and the fireplace is warm.

Veronica looks around and sighs. She wonders where Archie is. Why would he invite her over to decorate for Christmas if he’s not even here?

She digs out an angel, which obviously goes on top of the tree.

She finds a little dancing cat, something that seems a little personal to her because she had a kitten back in New York. The cat is orange with white paws and is wearing a pink tutu. She is also in ballet fourth position. Veronica emerges a soft smile before hanging it as high as she can reach on the tree.

She finds more fun ornaments, such as a snowflake with a picture of little Archie with Santa, a glittery blue shoe (probably Mary’s), a picture of Vegas as a puppy, and some little Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer figurines.

She hangs each one where she thinks appropriate and hopes he doesn’t mind her going ahead and hanging his old decorations.

When she moves to the side of the tree, she discovers the snow falling.

Veronica looks wistfully out the window and thinks of all the fun she used to have in Central Park from her childhood. Although she is not in a good place with her parents, hence her and Archie deciding spending Christmas with his family is a better idea, she wishes they could get along the way they used to. Sure, she used to have minor spats with each and would always pick a “favorite” parent, but it was never anything this serious.

But she can’t excuse what they’ve done this time. Her dad faked an illness, and she had found out in the worst way possible. She overheard her mom on the phone with him and she stood in shock for a moment to process what she had just heard. She debated going into his study but ultimately decided to avoid the confrontation.

To think that Veronica had been extremely vulnerable at one point and revealed everything to Archie. To think that she had dealt with breakdowns that no one knew about, ones that she was completely alone for. To think that she had tried to be strong for him.

She snaps back to attention when she hears footsteps. She brushes the negative thoughts away and puts on a smile when Mary walks into the room. It had taken them a little bit of time to really be comfortable with each other, but now Mary loves Veronica and treats her like the daughter she never had. Sometimes, Veronica feels safer here than in her own home.

Mary comes over and gives her a warm side embrace.

She comments, “The tree already looks great.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Andrews. This is actually the first tree I’ve really gotten to decorate. All my life, my parents decided they were too good for it and always had professionals decorate everything. Even my own room,” Veronica says with a slight laugh.

Mary responds, “Well, for someone with seemingly no experience, you look like you know what you’re doing.”

Veronica smiles before wondering aloud, “By the way, do you know where Archie is? I haven’t seen him since I got here and I thought we were fixing up this tree together.”

She can’t quite read the expression on his mom’s face. It seems to be a half smirk, half questionable look. Veronica expects a reply, but Mary avoids the question entirely. Instead, she begins to walk away and asks if Veronica wants some hot cocoa, to which she agrees.

When Mary leaves the room, Veronica can’t help but feel slightly defeated. She wants to be here with him. So why isn’t he here?

The question bugs her and she tries to erase it.

She continues hanging up some minimal ornaments until she hears a song that catches her attention.

_"Merry Christmas, Darling… We’re apart, that’s true._

_But I can dream, and in my dreams, I’m Christmasing with you.”_

She stops to listen for a moment and finds herself swaying to the melody.

It suddenly hits her. She faintly remembers this song from when she was younger, but she never listened to it the way she does now.

A small wave of sadness hits her as she realizes that these lyrics are applying to her current situation.

“ _I wish I were with you.”_

She admires the instrumentals as she continues to dig through ornaments. Her hand hits one covered in wrapping paper. Interested, she decides to unwrap it and hopes it isn’t anything too personal, like one of Fred’s old holiday belongings. They may not have been biologically related, but she considered him her second father. He was so kind to her and she misses his comforting embrace. Sometimes he felt like more of a father than her dad ever was.

The wrapping paper reveals an ornament that isn’t heavy but looks really expensive. It’s purple, glittery, and has Veronica’s name written in a beautiful cursive font.

She stands there holding the beautiful creation in shocked silence for a moment before her eyes drift to the wrapping paper. There’s a small note on it.

The note reads:

_Hi babe, if you’re reading this, I either gave it to you or you somehow found it. I wouldn’t be surprised if you did find it. You’re intelligent like that._

_Anyway, this is just one of your gifts from me and I hope you love it. You’ve talked before about how much you love lavish ornaments like this, so I hope mine lives up to the expectation!_

_Ever since you started talking about Christmas and how you wanted to decorate, I started taking notes about what I should do. I knew this had to be special, and why the hell shouldn’t it be? It’s for you._

_I’m so lucky to have you as my girlfriend and I think that after everything you’ve been through this year, you deserve the world. Unfortunately, I can’t very well give you exactly that, but I can give you what is hopefully the next best thing._

_And yes, this is probably cheesier than a pizza, but we do love pizza._

_I hope you have an amazing Christmas._

_I love you so much._

_Archie_

Veronica doesn’t realize she’s gotten emotional until her vision starts to blur. And it may be just her, but she thinks she saw a figure outside in the snow.

She decides to investigate and leaves the music on.

She walks outside and doesn’t see anything. She takes a moment to bask in the outside, with the snowflakes landing softly on her hair.

With no warning, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and turn her around. She doesn’t even get to look in his eyes before he engulfs her in a kiss.

When he breaks it, she lets out a breath she feels like she’s been holding in. She smiles against him and says, “You know you didn’t have to do that.”

He gives her a knowing smile, the face of someone so in love.

“I didn’t worry you, did I?” he says playfully.

She rolls her eyes and retorts, “No, not even a little bit.”

He laughs to himself. He’s gotten good enough to read her. He wishes he didn’t have to be gone so long. Truthfully, he was planning on her finding the gift herself and then surprising her. He loves how it all worked out.

He pulls her in until they are just inches apart.

“I love you, Ronnie.”

“I love you too.”

She gets flashbacks to two years ago when she first confessed her love for him. She remembers the trouble they had gone through weeks before, but how they were able to come together again.

She can’t possibly believe it’s been that long and that she loves him even more now.

He’s opened her eyes to so much, and she couldn’t be more grateful.

They lean in again, with the snowflakes falling perfectly.

The end of the song can be heard from the house.

“ _Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, darling."_

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!! i hope you all have a great day!  
> special thanks to ally for approving of my song choice, ily girl <3  
> the song is called merry christmas darling, and i highly recommend listening to it!  
> thank you all for reading and i'll see you again soon :)


End file.
